Be careful what you wish for
by bootsie1
Summary: this story is about a girl that lives in England, and has to move to America. This is my first story on fanfiction so pretty please r&r!!! chapter 2 is up
1. Default Chapter

Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Ch.1: I Wish That You Were Dead  
  
One fine day I awoke by the sounds of my parents yelling, my little brother playing loud music and my alarm clock. That was what I usually woke up to.  
  
Mum: "I can't believe I married you. All you do is just get drunk and go to strip bars. Then just last night YOUR GIRLFRIEND called! I guess that I am not good enough for you anymore."  
  
Dad: "Well guess what, me and my GIRLFRIEND are engaged and I am want a D-I- V-O-R-I-C-E you BITCH!"  
  
My brother Felipe is only 14 years old. I hate our parents and he hates our parents but I just don't understand why my parents argue almost all the time when they are both home.  
  
Felipe: " Why do you think that mum and dad are always fighting? Because I really don't want one of us to be stuck with mum and the other stuck with dad."  
  
Me: "I don't really know why. But don't you think that it would be a good thing if they did get a divorce so then we wont have to listen to them arguing almost all the time. And if they do then hopefully we can choose which parent that we want to live with."  
  
Felipe: "Yeah, that does sound good, but..  
  
Dad: " What on do you to think that you are talking about? Because I mean like, you do not know what your mum and me are talking about because we are only two rooms away. Unless that one of you or both of you were listening threw our bedroom door, run when you here someone coming to the door and then act as if nothing has happened. Do you know that you were invading our privacy, you have no right to just go prancing along this itsy bitsy house of ours and listen to what me and your mum are talking about. Do you understand what I am saying."  
  
Me: "Yes but we weren't listening threw your bedroom door. We can here you yell where ever you are in this stupid house of ours you fucking ass hole. And you should get a job so then we can move out of this stupid house that we live in. Mum has to work 15 hours a day and 7 days a week just to pat off the bills for the house and that hideous car of yours."  
  
Dad: "Why don't you get a job with you stupid brown hair and baby blue eyes. Wait a minute do you want a job, because if you do there is this place I know that is looking for some one to work there."  
  
Me: "Yes I a looking for a job and how much will I get paid?"  
  
Dad: "You will get paid $12 an hour. So if you want the job then I will take you there tomorrow morning."  
  
Me: "But tomorrow is the last day of school so you can pick me up after school. I just want to ask you just one thing before we go to school, why don't you take the job?"  
  
Dad: " Well, Amber you see here that this job is only for women and I don't want you to be embarrassed, but you know that of course I wont go to the place if you want the job. That is so I don't embarrass you by being there at your job. Oh yeah, don't for get to bring your bathing suit with you, but if you do then the place will let you us an outfit that you would be using."  
  
When I got to school everything was going so well and my boyfriend gave me roses every day, but today he brought sunflowers. I didn't care though because I was having such a wonderful day. But when I got home I was shocked at what I saw. My house had a really tall wood fence around our property and that we had a lot of bushes and trees in our yard. I saw my dad having group sex with my mum and six other women. But I could not bare to watch any more so I tried to go inside the house without anyone noticing but one of the women say me and asked me if I wanted to join them. Right away I could tell that all off them were drunk and had no idea what they were going. Two hours later they all come inside and now they were not by the looks of it. I was just about to go out side and go to the lake but my dad stopped me.  
  
Dad: "Where the fuck do you think that you are going Amber. You are not aloud to leave this house until you have sex with all six of these women while my and your mum go and talk about your future." 


	2. Chapter two

Ch. 2: The Big Move  
  
Two days later I woke up got dressed and walked to work. My job was to be a waitress at a bar. When I got the job I found out that I would be getting paid $5 an hr. not $12. That made me even madder at my dad than I already was. I had a very bad day because my dad said that he wouldn't come to my job, but he did anyway. He got drunk and then got into a fight with another drunken man. About three weeks later when I was walking home I saw smoke in the air where my neighborhood was.  
  
Me: "I wonder whose house is on fire this time, beca…"  
  
All the sudden 5 police cars, 10 fire trucks and 6 ambulance went by.  
  
Me: "What the bloody hell is going on. It's not like the entire neighborhood is on fire."  
  
Some guy named Mike that lives in my neighborhood comes running up behind me.  
  
Mike: "Hello Amber. I was by the lake over there when I saw the smoke. Then all those police cars, fire trucks and ambulance go by. Then I notice you walking by. Do you know what happened?"  
  
Me: "No actually I really don't know."  
  
About 3 minutes later we saw my neighbor Mrs. Norway sitting on the ground crying.  
  
Mrs. Norway: "My family is dead, they're really dead."  
  
Mike: "What are you talking about, was your house that was on fire this time."  
  
Mrs. Norway: "Every house was on fire for 2 whole hours until they came to put it out. I was the only survivor. Everybody else is dead.  
  
Me: "Are you sure that everyone is dead?"  
  
Mrs. Norway: "Yes I started it that's why I am going to turn myself in tomorrow."  
  
I was hoping that she would say that Felipe was still alive. So I ran as fast as I could my neighborhood. All of the police cars fire trucks and ambulance started to leave so I never had a chance to ask someone if anyone else survived the fire. But then I ran for a police officer that was just getting into his car.  
  
Me: "Excuse me, but are there any survivors.  
  
Police officer: "No there wasn't."  
  
Me: "I am only 16 and now I have no place to live."  
  
I started to cry because Felipe was dead.  
  
Police officer: "Well sense you are not old enough to live in your own that means that you were living with your parents or guardians and now you are an orphan. I'm going to have to take you to a orphanage."  
  
A few weeks later some people who live in America adopted me. I was scared to live in a different country. But I guess that living in the U.S.A. wouldn't be so bad. I found out that I would be living in a state called Georgia. Two days later I had finally arrived in Georgia. It was such a beautiful place so far for what I could see. Then I saw a man and a woman holding up a sign with my name on it. The sign said, "Welcome home to America Amber Ricton". The woman had brown hair, a tan like me and she had green eyes. The man had black hair, blue eyes like me and he was pale.  
  
Me: "Why are you holding a sign up with my name on it?"  
  
George: "Hello, you must be Amber. Well I am going to be your step-father George."  
  
Amy: "Hello I am going to be your step-mother Amy. Jason will be back soon to drive us home."  
  
Me: "Is Jason my step-brother?"  
  
Jason: "No, actually I am going to be helping you get around school and drive you home because they lost their keys to their cars." 


End file.
